


Your a dick some times

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, M/M, Older versions of them, pete being less goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: Basically Cart man is a dick and gets All sad and Pete cheers him up by talking about how shitty life is





	Your a dick some times

It was a sunny day in The fucked up town of South Park And Eric Cartman-aka Fat ass to most- was a depressed pile of shit, which wasn't like him, but he lost the most Important thing he ever owned: a small blue racing car that had custom designs on it. He had it since he was a child So He was pretty sad. He was blaming Kyle for taking it but that stupid Jew kept saying he didn't take it. That fucking Jew Was lying and Cartman knew it. So he was sitting down in front of Seven eleven Glaring at the ground with his arms shoving tons of food into his mouth. He kept cussing at everyone who passed him, no matter who it was. He just wanted that damn Car and he wanted it NOW. But his mom told him that he probably just misplaced it, so Cartman called her a bitch and then left, so here he was...in front of seven eleven... looking stupid. He was so mad and to busy stuffing his face to notice A boy with red and black hair sit next to him. "Fucking Damn it! That's my Car!! I want my carrrrrr!!!!" He cried.  
"What a pussy.. it's not even a real car."   
Cartman looked around and when he saw the boy he Said "Shut up shut up!!" The boy flipped his hair and pulled out a cigarette. "Alright." He said as he lit it and the two of them sat in Total quiet until the boy said "What's your name any ways?" Cartman looked at him. "I'm Cartman." He answered in his Annyoning voice. "I'm Pete." The boy flipped his hair again and Cartman said "Why are you bugging me?" Pete sighed. "You were yelling at Everyone and I couldn't smoke in peace you poser." Cartman eyes went wide. "What did you call me?!" Pete snickered. "A poser." He answered. "You fucker!!" Cartman yelled as pete snickered again. "Your being a baby over something stupid." Cartman Growled. "That's a lie! My car was amazing! Take that back you bitch!" Pete looked at him and said "Listen poser, Its just a car- a toy car. I literally don't see how it's so important." Cartman threw himself on the ground and threw his limbs about. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up!!!!" Pete Looked at him. "What ever." He said and didn't pay any attention to the fat boy throwing his fit until He yelled "fuck off Emo!!" Pete's head snapped up as he glared at him. "What?" He said. "You heard me!! Your acting like your life sucks! Mine is so much worse! I lost my toy!" Cartman wailed. Pete glared at him and said "Really now? Your life sucks!?" Cartman nodded. Pete took a deep breath. "Listen Fatty- just sit down and calm down." Cartman shockily listened and sat back down. They both sat in quiet again as Pete kept smoking. Eric looked at him and said "Your fucking stupid emo!" Pete eye's twitched and he didn't look at him. "Listen...Cartman. How important is this toy to you?" Cartman looked at him. "Like really Important!" He yelled and Pete Flinched. "Don't yell poser, your hurting my ears. And if you want To get a new car then here." The goth shoved Some cash into his Hands and Went back to smoking. "Aw thanks dude!" Eric said, he had already decided that he was gonna use that money to get food. "Sucker!" Eric thought as Pete started to talk "I'm not emo.. Emos and goths are different, don't ask why cause I can't explain. And your throwing a fit over a toy? I know it's special to you but you have it good." Cartman looked at him and said "shut up Fag." Pete eye twitched again and he said "You have it really good. You have a house with a loving mom" Eric rolled his eyes. "Shut up emo!" He said. Pete glared at him and Said "Listen... Cartman... your mom loves you right? I don't get that. My mom... She left me." Cartman looked at him. "My dad And I live along....in a shitty Trailor, I smoke and do Drugs." Cartman eyes went wide a little. "Life sucks ass" he said and Cartman got a idea. "Life sucks ass right?" He said. Pete nodded and Blew some Smoke into the sky. "You wonder why I'm goth? I hate the world, The world hasn't been nice to me." Pete said and cartman looked at him. He opned his mouth to say something But Pete cut him off. "Oh look..I'm Eric Boo hoo hoo, my Mom spoilers me shit less and I get every thing i want!" He mocked. Cartman Growled. "Shut up emo!" Pete flipped his hair. "I'm Pete and I'm goth- I hate everything in this world and wouldn't you know! I have a shitty life compared to The god we all know as Eric Fucking Cartman!" Then He threw his cigarette on the ground and pulled up his sleeves and showed some scars. "HA! You at emo!" Cartman yelled. Pete smiled and shook his head. "Nope, This is what a drunk 30 year old man can do with a belt." Pete said and Cartman blinked. "So listen Cartman.. Life sucks okay?" Pete said and digged into his pocket and Threw a small car at Eric. "HEY! THATS MY CAR ASSHOLE!" Eric yelled. Pete shrugged and said "Only way I could get to you." He said and walked away flipping him off. "See you later fatass." He said. "Fuck Off Emo!" Cartman yelled


End file.
